pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - 2 Man UW Clear
This build is meant to farm the Underworld with two players for profit by running other players. This build requires at least one Conset to function. Team Composition Perma #1 prof=A/Me Shad=12+1+3+1 Insp=3+1 dom=12+1ParadoxFormChannelingWorryNightmareFieldOf DeldrimorCharge/build Equipment * Full Radiant and Attunement * Necessary runes. * Weapon with +20% enchantment duration - Preferably a domination staff. Perma #2 prof=A/E Shad=12+1+3+1 Earth=12+1 crit=3+1ParFoof LessBattle Standard of HoAUral's Hammer!"FieldCharge/build or prof=E/A Shad=12+3 Earth=12+1+3+3 energy=3+3+3ParFoof LessBattle Standard of HoAUral's Hammer!"FieldCharge/build Equipment *Max Armor with Radiant Insignias. *A Zealous Scythe with Enchanting +20% and energy +5. *A Longbow with Enchanting +20% and energy +5. *A shield with +10 armor vs Piercing, a shield with +10 armor vs. Fire, and a shield with +10 armor vs. Lightning. *Necessary Runes. *A +20 energy earth staff of enchanting. *A +5 energy spear/axe/sword of enchanting. Usage Perma #1 * When you zone, use an Essence of Celerity, and take the quest Clear The Chamber from the Lost Soul. Death's Charge to the nearest enemy above you, and ball up all of the Grasping Darknesses blocking their left side on the stairs to lab. Kill the graspings, then dcharge to a nightmare if body-blocked by aatxe. * Run to the Labyrinth and kill all enemies there, using the wall trick to prevent scatter. Take the quest Restoring Grenth's Monuments from the Reaper of the Labyrinth, and take the path to The Forgotten Vale. * Go into the Vale, and ball up all the Grasping Darknesses. Run upto the monument then back again making sure you don't lose any aggro. Once the coldfire group patrols close by, aggro it. * Pull the colds+terrors along the rock wall, then go back around and block the graspings left side on it. Kill everything together. * Once the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale is popped, take Wrathful Spirits and use a summoning stone to help kill the first 2 groups. * Once Perma #2 is ready, he will teleport to the Labyrinth, then immediately back to the Vale (this is to trigger a spawn that would otherwise slow you down later). * Finish off Wrathful Spirits, then tele to the Labyrinth. * Run back towards The Forgotten Vale, and aggro all enemies (make sure to get the mindblade pop-up at the top of the stairs). Pull everything to the corner, and kill the keeper. * Once perma #2 is done, he will teleport you to the Labyrinth. Complete the rest of Unwanted Guests, finishing with the keeper closest to mnts. * Run to the Bone Pits. Pull enemies to the bottom group, and kill. Then pull everything past monument so that you have the back-group threshers, all collectors, and the terrors in 1 mob then kill. Leave the threshers to the right of the monument. * Take the quest, run down and hold the aggro. Once spirits are past the 2nd corner, leave and run to plains. * On plains, aggro everything around monument, and kill the banished to pop 3 mindblades. Pull everything to pits-side, and kill the terrorwebs and 2 banished dream riders in the patrol. * Perma #2 will take 4H. Wait until the horsemen come to you, then pull them along with their terrors behind the monument. * Die. * Put up SF when you get auto-res. Perma #2 * After you zone into The Underworld, back up to the edge so that Perma #1 can ball up everything without losing aggro. When Perma #1 has balled up everything, run to The Ice Wastes. * Clear all the Smite Crawlers and Coldfire Nights near where the Ice King spawns so that he won't die. After you are done clearing the area near the Ice King, sprint to the Reaper of the Ice Wastes, and kill anything still on you. Once the Reaper of the Ice Wastes is spawned, take quest. * Death's charge down to the group that spawns (sometimes need to longbow them). Once the 2nd wave spawns, ball them up and start using rad field. Use sliver to kill the 3rd and final spawn quickly. Once all enemies are dead, teleport to lab then immediately teleport to vale. * Help perma #1 with Wrathful. Once the 2nd to last group is dead, put up SF and aggro as many coldfires as you can. Use them as fuel for sliver to kill the group on the hill. Once wrathful completes, dcharge down to the spider and tele to lab. * Take UWG and escort. Ping a target so souls follow you. Once perma #1 has pulled everything to the corner, lead souls past. When escort compeltes, tele to lab. * Run to mnts, and do demon assassin. Kill 1 keeper of souls, then run to pools. * Pop pools reaper, and do terrorweb queen. Then, run to plains. * Perma #1 should have popped reaper, so take 4H. Wait near reaper until mobs come, then aggro tem and pull behind monument. * Make sure you are in aggro range of all enemies for when perma #1 let's SF drop. Sliver the horsemen. * UW is now 10/10, so you do not need to kill the other enemies. Counters * Being bad. Notes * In case of either perma dying, each perma should carry 2 or more Scrolls of Resurrection. * If you are running players for profit, charge 20-30k and split it between the two Permas. * You will most likely need to bring a backup Essence of Celerity (a backup Grail of Might also if using an E/A terra). Fastest Times * Fastest time achieved was 28mins, done at least 4 times. http://s767.photobucket.com/albums/xx314/IimpulsionI/?action=view&current=gw761.jpg http://s767.photobucket.com/albums/xx314/IimpulsionI/?action=view&current=28minwithpurple.jpg http://img62.imageshack.us/i/gw179w1.jpg/ http://img692.imageshack.us/i/gw1771.jpg/ http://img682.imageshack.us/i/gw2071.jpg/ * 26min was possible using these tactics. See Also *